Winnie's Bored
by Studio Zolo
Summary: Winnie has no one to play with, so she decided to go to the library for some fun reading. There, she finds an interesting book. (One-shot)


**Winnie's Bored **

**(A really short one-shot)**

* * *

It wasn't uncommon for the Hotel to have its slow days, where not that many guests show up.

This was one of those days.

Winnie sat in the middle of the floor in the lobby, bored out of her mind. She looked around the hotel, nobody she was familiar with was there.

Her brothers we're causing mayhem somewhere, and her best friend, Dennis, was out with his father. She had no one to interact with and nothing to do.

"Man, I'm bored, " Winnie said to herself. "Nobody's here to play with me. Not even Tinkles!" The young wolfpup folded her arms and pouted. There was nothing to do for her, all she could do was sit there.

"Winnie! Get off the floor!" Dracula called out, Winnie immediately followed his direction, she was one of the few monsters that respected him. "What's the matter with you? You usually run around with Willie!"

"I'm mad at him right now, " said Winnie. "He bit me!"

"Why?" Asked Dracula.

"Let's just say a fun little game of Crash Team Racing got a little too serious, " responded Winnie.

"Makes sense, " said Dracula. "Anyways, don't just sit on the ground, go find something to do!"

"Like what?" Asked Winnie.

"We have a massive library, "responded Dracula. "We have all kinds of books!" Winnie thought about it for a second, then smiled.

"I guess I could go there, " said Winnie. "That'll be relaxing for me."

"Splendid!" Dracula exclaimed with glee. "Do you remember where the library is?"

"Sure do!" Exclaimed Winnie as she pointed to her nose. "My super powerful nose will take me there!"

"That's great!" Exclaimed Dracula. "Now take your mind on an excellent adventure!"

"I sure will!" Winnie exclaimed as she ran off to the library to read. She stopped for a moment to tell Dracula something.

"Oh yeah, the toilet got clogged again, and it may or may not have been my fault!" Winnie ran off again.

Dracula's expression quickly changed from excitement to highly annoyed.

"Winnie! That's the fifth time this week! Learn to watch what you eat!" Dracula exclaimed as he stormed off to find the plunger.

* * *

It didn't take Winnie long to find the library, only about seven minutes. She looked around the place to find something good to read, she decided to go read her favorite book as she usually does when she's down there.

This was simply going to be a quick little reading season that shouldn't take more than a couple of hours.

Unfortunately, when she got to the spot where the book was supposed to be, it was gone.

"No!" Winnie exclaimed. "My book! Someone took it!" Winnie covered her mouth as she heard the other monsters shushing her. "Sorry…" Winnie quickly got away from the area and decided to look for another book to read. As it was a big library, Winnie was certain that she'll find a book that she'll enjoy.

That was easier said than done.

A lot of the more interesting books we're gone or heavily damaged to the point where it was unreadable. Winnie looked around the library for almost an hour, but no luck.

"This can't be happening, " Winnie said to herself. "There's nothing for me. I'm gonna die of boredom.

Maybe I should go back upstairs and beat the crud out of Willie for biting me, that'll be entertaining." The wolfpup began to walk out of the library until she saw a book that caught her eye. It was a book she had never seen before. She walked over to the book and picked it up.

The title read: "_The Ultimate Wonders of Dark Magic_"

"What is this?" Winnie asked herself. "Some kind of weird manga like Wally reads?" She opened the book and took a look inside. "Looks like a bunch of poems, I like poems! I'm definitely checking this out!"

Winnie took the book and brought it to the front desk, where Abraham Van Helsing sat there, being the half-human\half-machine that he is. He looks down at Winnie.

"Oh, if it isn't Webby, " Said Abraham.

"It's Winnie, " the wolfpup said. "I got a really cool book of poems that I want to check out."

"Oh, sounds nice, " Abraham said with fake enthusiasm.

"Would you like me to read you a poem?" Asked Winnie.

"Eh, why not, " he responded. Winnie smiled and opened the book to a random page and began reading.

At first, Abraham wasn't too interested, however, upon closer inspection of the book he read the title. His eyes widened with fear.

"Winnie, stop! That's not a poem book, that's an evil spell boo-"

Before he was able to finish his sentence, his entire body had melted to the ground like butter. Winnie looked in shock as she witnessed the event.

"What the what?!" Winnie cried as she looked at the back of the book. There's a huge warning label that reads:

"**Warning: This is not a book of poems, it is a book of evil spells. Do not use it for normal reading**."

"Holy rabies! What did I just do?!" Winnie exclaimed as she hopped on the desk and looked down at Abraham, who was now a puddle of goo. She was unsure if he was even still alive. The monsters around her all looked in horror.

"Oh my goodness…"

A lot of thoughts ran through Winnie's mind as she looked at what happened to Abraham. She knew one thought that was blatantly clear.

"Welp, I'm definitely getting grounded for a week!"

**End of Story**

* * *

**Yeah, I know, not one of my longer stories. I decided to write a little something funny to hold my readers over until I finish Fame or Fun Chapter 2. I want to at least prove that I'm not dead.**

**Consider this story a sneak peek to my Winnie one-shot collection.**


End file.
